Sexy
|Nächste= }} Sexy ist die fünfzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Glee. Einige Glee Kids sind über dass Thema Geschlechtsverkehr nicht wirklich aufgeklärt und deshalb bittet Will Holly es ihnen langsam beizubringen, wobei Will und Holly sich näher kommen. Santana gesteht Brittany, dass sie in sie verliebt ist, was Brittany verwirrt, da sie einerseits auch Gefühle für Santana hat, andererseits Artie aber nicht verletzen will. Emma will mit dem Zölibät Club zeigen, dass Enthaltsamkeit gut ist und singt auch mit Rachel, Quinn, Puck und Carl einen Song. Carl findet danach aber heraus, dass Emma noch Gefühle für Will hat. Handlung Die Episode beginnt mit einem Zölibat Club-Treffen, geleitet von Emma. Lediglich Quinn und Rachel sind Mitglieder und Rachel scheint den Zölibät Club eher dazu nutzen wollen, Quinn über Finn ausfragen zu wollen, Quinn weist Rachels Frage aber immer ab. Brittany gibt Santana gegenüber zu, dass sie glaubt, dass sie schwanger ist. thumb|Do You Wanna Touch MeDie Nachricht verbreitet sich in nur wenigen Minuten unter den New Directions und natürlich erfährt es auch Artie, der darüber entsetzt ist. Es stellt sich aber heraus, dass Brittany nicht schwanger ist, da sie dachte sie wäre es, weil ein Storch ein Nest über ihrem Haus gebaut hat. Will bemerkt, dass die Glee-Kids nicht aufgeklärt sind, was das Thema Sex betrifft. Also geht er zu Holly und bittet sie um Hilfe. Holly kommt am nächsten Tag vorbei und klärt die Kids auf. Dabei kommt es zum Song Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah). Derweil geht Sue in der Lima Bean einen Kaffee holen und trifft auf Blaine und Kurt. Sie erzählt den beiden, dass "sexy sein", dieses Jahr bei den Regionals vielleicht Thema sein wird, da sie in den Chorraum gegangen ist und gesehen hat, dathumb|left|Animalss Will auf die Tafel "Sexy" geschrieben hat. Brittany und Santana machen miteinander rum und sind sich einig, dass dies kein Betrügen ist. Brittany sagt, dass sie und Artie beim Rummachen auch immer über Gefühle reden, aber Santana kann dies nicht verstehen. Blaine findet die Idee gut, dass die Regionals unter dem Motto "Sexy" stehen könnten und ruft ein Warblers-Treffen ein. Danach laden sie die Mädchen aus der Partnerschule ein und performen Animal. Blaine ist besorgt darüber, dass mit Kurt etwas nicht stimmt, weil er während der Performance sehr komische Grimassen geschnitten hat. Kurt ist wütend auf sich selber, weil er keine Ahnung hat, was es bedeutet, sexy zu sein. Blaine versucht Kurt dabei zu helfen, seinen Sex-Appeal auszudrücken, doch Kurt macht wieder nur komische Grimassen. Er regt sich darüber auf, dass er es nicht hinbekommt, sexy zu sein, weil er nicht das Geringste über Sex weiß. Blaine will mit ihm darüber thumb|Kiss sprechen, doch Kurt weist ihn ab. Santana spricht Brittany auf dem Flur an und gibt ihr gegenüber zu, dass sie in sie verliebt ist, aber furchtbar Angst davor hat, es öffentlich zu zeigen, da sie, auch wenn sie jeden, der einen fiesen Spruch von sich gibt, deswegen mit ihren Worten beleidigen kann, aber Angst vor den Lästereien hinter ihren Rücken hat. Sie bittet Brittany mit ihr zusammen zu sein, aber Brittany ist sich nicht im Klaren über ihre Gefühle. Sie sagt, dassthumb|left|Landslide sie Santana auch liebt, aber dass sie auch Artie liebt und ihn nicht verletzen will, aber falls irgendwann zwischen ihr und Artie Schluss sein wird, sie mit Santana zusammen sein wird und sich auch traut mit ihr als Paar durch die Schule zu laufen. Um sich über ihre Gefühle klar zu werden, gehen die beiden schließlich zu Holly und beschließen mit ihr einen Song über ihre Gefühle zu singen. Will sagt Holly, dass er mit den New Directions Kiss singen will und dazu einen Tango tanzen will. Holly lacht erst über diese Idee, hiilft ihn aber dann bei seinem Tango, sagt aber danach, dass er dies auch allein hinbekommen wird. Blaine sucht Kurts Vater Burt in seiner Werkstatt auf. Er beneidet Kurt um die tolle Beziehung zu seinem Vater und will, dass Burt mit Kurt über Sex spricht und ihn aufklärt, weil Kurt mit niemandem reden möchte.thumb|Umarmung Blaine will nicht, dass Kurt irgendwann einen Jungen kennenlernt und sich dann ohne Verhütung auf ihn einlässt. Als Kurt wieder zuhause ist, gibt Burt ihn deshalb Broschüren, damit Kurt sich aufklären kann. Bei der nächsten Glee Probe singt Holly gemeinsam mit Brittany und Santana Landslide. Während des Songs sagt Sam zu Artie, dass ihre Freundinnen sich wirklich gut zu verstehen scheinen und dass er es toll fände, wenn er und Artie sich gleich nah stehen würden wie Brittany und Santana. Nach dem Song meint Rachel, dass der Song eindeutig zeigt, dass sie lesbisch sind, aber Santana gibt darauf nur eine wütende Antwort. Weil Emma den Glee Kids zeigen will, dass Enthaltsamkeit gut ist, will sie mit ihrem Zölibat Club einen Song darüber singen. Puck ist dem Club beigetreten, weil er und Lauren ein Sexvideo drehen wollten, aber er dann erfahren hat, dass er dadurch noch einmal im Knast landen könnte. Bei der nächsten Glee Probe singenthumb|left|Afternoon Deleight deshalb die Mitglieder des Zölibat Clubs mit Emma und Carl Afternoon Delight, jedoch hat Emma gedacht, dies sei eine Art Kuchen und hat den anderen Bedeutung nicht bemerkt. Carl und Emma sprechen mit Holly Holliday über ihre Sex-Probleme. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie nach vier Monaten Ehe immer noch nicht miteinander geschlafen haben. Als Holly Emma daraufhin fragt, ob sie noch in Will verliebt sei, antwortet diese nicht mit einem Nein, sondern damit, dass sie über ihre Gefühle sehr verwirrt sei. Carl verlässt daraufhin wütend den Raum. Lauren trifft im Gang auf Puck und nennt ihn "Nerd", weil er beim Zölibatclub ist. Puck will nach Erklärungen suchen, aber Lauren küsst ihn und sagt, wenn sie beim Zölibatclub füßeln darf, tritt sie auch bei. Das nächste Meeting des Zölibat Clubs, mit deutlich mehr Mitgliedern (Artie, Brittany, Lauren, Quinn, Puck, Rachel, Sam und Santana), thumb|Finn und Quinn kurz vor einem Kuss wird von Rachel geleitet, da Emma in ihren Eheproblemen steckt. Allen fällt der Knutschfleck an Quinns Hals auf, aber diese behauptet, sie hätte sich verbrannt. Es wird in einem Flashback von Quinn gezeigt, dass es tatsächlich ein Knutschfleck von Finn ist. Will feilt an der Choreographie für die Regionals, als Holly zu ihm stößt. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie an einer anderen Schule Mathe unterrichten wird. Danach erzählt sie Will, dass sie zwar viel über Sex weiß, dafür wenig über Romantik. Will sagt, dass er dafür in diesem Fach ein exzellenter Lehrer ist und die beiden küssen sich. Verwendete Musik *'Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)' von Joan Jett, gesungen von Holly Holliday mit New Directions *'Animal '''von ''Neon Trees, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers *'Kiss' von Prince, gesungen von Holly Holliday und Will Schuester *'Landslide' von Fleetwood Mac, gesungen von Holly Holliday mit Santana Lopez und Brittany Pierce *'Afternoon Delight' von Starland Vocal Band, gesungen von Carl Howell und Zölibat Club Hintergrundmusik *'Tempted' von Squeeze Gast & Nebendarsteller *'Gwyneth Paltrow' als Holly Holliday *'John Stamos' als Carl Howell *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Harry Shum Jr. '''als Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Darren Criss' als Blaine Anderson *'Ashley Fink' als Lauren Zizes *'Telly Leung' als Wes *'Riker Lynch' als Jeff *'Titus Makin Jr.' als David *'Eddy Martin als Thad *Curt Mega' als Nick *'Dominic Barnes' als Trent *'Jon Hall' als Warbler *'Ashley Jackson''' als Crawford Country Day Schulmädchen Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester Trivia *Die Episode sahen in den USA 11.92 Millionen Zuschauer. *Während des Drehs von Landslide kam Stevie Nicks, die Mitglied der Band Fleetwood Mac ist, von der der Song stammt, am Set vorbei und sah sich Gwyneth, Heather und Naya an, als sie ihn sangen. Diese meinten, dass sie einfach nicht darauf eingehen durften, da es so nervendaufreibend war. *Gwyneth lernte in kurzer Zeit in ihrem Wohnwagen für Landslide Gitarre zu spielen, nachdem Ryan Murphy fragte, ob sie spielen könnte. *Das ist die erste Episode, die eine "nicht jugendfrei"-Meldungsinhaltnachricht kurz vor der Ausstrahlung zeigt. Die zweite ist Love Side Story und die dritte Letzte Chancen mit Schuss. *Die Szene wo Burt und Kurt "das Gespräch" haben, war Teil in "Glee's Top 6 Touching Moments"-Countdown. *Die erste Episode, die sich hauptsächlich auf Santanas Sexualität fokussiert. Fehler *Brittany glaubt in der Episode, schwanger zu sein, weil sie einen Storch auf ihrem Haus gesehen hat. In The Power of Madonna scheint sie jedoch zu verstehen, dass Quinn schwanger wurde, weil sie mit Puck geschlafen hat, da sie sich bei ihr entschuldigt, gefragt zu haben, was das Schlechteste war, dass ihr vom Ranlassen passieren könnte. *In der vorherigen Episode, fragt Kurt seinen Vater, ob der ihn aufklären kann, was darauf schließen lässt, dass er neugierig über Sex ist. Als Burt jedoch mit ihm "das Gespräch" führen will, ist Kurt nicht sonderlich begeistert und die ganze Zeit peinlich berührt. *Als Burt und Kurt "das Gespräch" haben, sagt Burt, dass Sex zu haben, das größte Geschenk zu Kurts 30. Geburtstag an sich selbst ist. In Guter Ruf sagt er ihm jedoch, dass, wenn Brittany und Kurt darauf aus sind, Sex zu haben, sie sich schützen sollten. Zu dieser Zeit ist Kurt um die 16 bis 17 Jahre alt, also 14 Jahre zu jung, um sexuell zu verkehren. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S2